


[Podfic] Rain, Rain, Go Away

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: "Kakashi hates the rain. But he loves her."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain, Rain, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313501) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



> Podfic version of a drabble prompt that I had submitted to the incredibly talented Raendown. This is a thank you gift for that, and all of the other wonderful pieces she gave to us during the most recent NaNoWriMo challenge.
> 
> Thank you for all of your wonderful stories!
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time recording someone else's adventure for them.

Rain, Rain, Go Away

Written by Raendown | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/rainraingoawaypodfic)

00:06:40 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
